


Of AP Gov and Weddings

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Wes and David are dorks, married!klaine, teacher!Blaine, video diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: "Instead of Reporter Steven V. Roberts, another man’s face lit up on the screen. “Hello future child of Klaine!” The man said. By now, a lot of people noticed that this was not the video we were supposed to be watching, but it would be so much better. 'My name is Wesley Montgomery, and I’ll be taking you on a journey as your parents prepare to get married. The table is set, the flowers are picked, and the guests are flying in. Non-existent one, this will be a night to remember.'"Or: The time when Mr. Anderson forgot to check what video he clicked on for his class to watch. Written for the Klaine Advent 2016 Prompt: Video





	

“...Excellent question Kyle. If you are not familiar with the topic, the court case _Lawrence v. Texas_ overturned a Texas law that basically banned sexual intercourse between same-sex couples. If this court case had taken place during Nixon’s presidency, there-“

The scream of a cell phone interrupted Mr. Anderson’s explanation, which caused some people to jump. Though he’s an amazing teacher Mr. Anderson’s AP Gov class is first period. He can’t be blamed for how my classmates fall victim to their sleep deprivation. The other half of the class looked up from their notes to see why Mr. Anderson stopped talking.

Mr. Anderson apologised before checking his message. He doesn’t usually leave his phone on, so everyone decided to let him off the hook.  If it were any other teacher, we’d yell about how that was unfair.

“I apologise ladies and gentleman,” Mr. A said, “I need to take this call. Here, I’ll put on the documentary we started on Tuesday and I’ll finish explaining _Lawrence_ tomorrow. Make sure to take notes during the video, since it contains a lot of court cases that you’ll need to know for the AP test.” At this, everyone got out their handouts and relaxed. My hand always cramped up after Mr. A’s lessons, but that was probably because I took too many notes. I don’t get B’s in that class for doing nothing.  

Mr. Anderson clicked on a video before stepping out into the hallway.

However, I don’t think he checked _which_ video he clicked on.

Instead of Reporter Steven V. Roberts, another man’s face lit up on the screen. “Hello future child of Klaine!” The man said. By now, a lot of people noticed that this _was not_ the video we were supposed to be watching, but it would be _so much better_. “My name is Wesley Montgomery, and I’ll be taking you on a journey as your parents prepare to get married. The table is set, the flowers are picked, and the guests are flying in. Non-existent one, this will be a night to remember.” The man called Wesley smiled at the camera before passing it to another guy.

“Hey future godchild! I am David Thompson, your future favourite uncle. Blaine thinks we’re crazy for doing this now, but someday this is probably going to be saved on his way too-cluttered desktop. I bet you’re watching it on his dinosaur computer now!” The whole class laughed, because it was true. Mr. Anderson admitted he wasn’t good with technology, but he  _really_ needed a new laptop. It was probably older than my brother.

“Guys, get off your phone and help me set these.” The camera was turned to a man who was wearing _way_ too much hair gel, but somehow looked good with it. When he turned, a collective gasp filled the classroom.

“Mr. Anderson was _hot_ when he was younger!” Someone in the back said. Like, Mr. A isn’t necessarily _bad_ looking for someone his age, but he must’ve been like 24 here. He was _definitely_ attractive when he was younger.

“There’s the man of the hour! Blaine Devon, tell your future child how you feel. Are you nervous that you’re going to marry the love of your life in a week? Do you know what your vows are going to be? Has Kurt been withholding sex-“

“Mention sex in front of my children and you will _die_ , David.” Mr. A said with a scowl. The class couldn’t contain their laughter. “I seriously don’t know why I decided you two would be my best men.”

“Because you lost a bet, and it was either this or write my government paper.” Wesley said as he put two name cards down.

“Ugh, _now_ I remember. Government was the worst.” A gasp was heard, followed by a bunch of laughter. Today, you would have never been able to tell that Gov was Mr. A's least favourite subject. 

“Blaine aren’t you studying to teach government?”

“Uh, yeah, but I won’t be as bad as _Johnson._ That man hated me for everything I was. I’ll be a _much_ better teacher than him.”

The camera cut out, then changed to a different setting. David was sitting with another man on the couch, and it looked like they were talking about a book.

“Hello non-existent one,” Wesley said off-camera, “you now see your other father in action. He’s talking to David about tuxedos. I swear child you will be the best dressed munchkin in all of New York.”

The other man sighed and looked up with a glare. “Wes if you don’t put that down and get over here I am removing you from the wedding party.”

“Kurt, that is no way to speak to your future child! How about you tell them how you feel.” Wesley said as he zoomed in on the man’s face.

“Hello dear,” the other began, “Wes is insane, never listen to him.” His gaze turned back to Wesley, “Okay? Good. We have four days before the wedding Wes, you have to try on your tux so I can make alterations.”

The camera cut again, but this time neither Wes nor David were in sight. The camera was focused on the man who looked really angry earlier. Now, he was sketching peacefully, his face lit by a small lamp beside the table. “And here is the amazing Kurt Hummel, soon to be Kurt Hummel-Anderson, in his natural habitat. Watch as the pencil slides smoothly across the page. He’s no doubt creating another bestselling item for _Vogue_.” The camera zoomed in on the pencil, and from the angle you can see the way the light caught the band on his left hand.

The camera zoomed out again and focused on Mr. Hummel-Anderson’s face. “Isn’t he beautiful?” Mr. Anderson asked, “I tell him that every day and he doesn’t listen. Maybe when we’re married he’ll believe me. I’ll never tire of telling him though, because it’s the truth.” There’s a laugh off camera, then some shifting. “I don’t know how I got this beautiful man to fall in love with me, but he’ll be mine forever in two days. I didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love with him, but I think I have with every passing day. Ever since he said ‘can I ask you a question’ on the Dalton staircase.”

“Blaine, turn off the camera and sit with me.” Mr. Hummel-Anderson interrupted, not looking up from his sketch.

The next clip was at, well, it must’ve been at the wedding. Everything looked beautiful, from the flowers to the lighting. The camera was zoomed in on a couple dancing, and without a doubt it was the newlywed Misters Hummel-Anderson.

“Look at them out there, kid.” David’s voice said, “Don’t worry; they’ll probably still be this gross when you’re old enough to watch this. When you are, tell me so we can make fun of them together.”

The camera turned to Wesley, who was finishing a slice of cake. “I bet you, David, it only gets worse. They say age makes the heart grow fonder.”

“It’s _distance_ , Wes, which I don’t think will be an issue with those two.” The camera swung back to the newlyweds. “I’ll tell you this kid; you have the most loving parents in the world. Don’t let anyone tell you different.”

“We can thank _Obergefell_ for that!” Kyle cried. He was met with applause from his football friends.

The lights suddenly turned back on, and a flustered Mr. Anderson quickly shut his laptop. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone’s face that red, and I was there during the Tomato Incident at lunch.

Mr. Anderson sighed before taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. “Oh man, that was not the video I meant to turn on.” He said. The class laughed.

The bell rang, and as people left the room I stayed. When everyone filed out, I approached Mr. Anderson’s desk. “Mr. Anderson?” I asked quietly. I didn’t want to break his train of thought.

“Yes?” He responded, not looking up from his notes.

“I, uh…” I’ll admit, this was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. I probably stood there for three minutes before I had the courage to say, “Thank you. The, uh, video you accidentally showed gives me hope for my future. I hope that if I marry, my marriage is as happy as yours is.”

Mr. Anderson looked at me like a father would his son. “I’m glad.” He put his hand on my shoulder and told me the most sincere words I’ve ever heard. “It really does get better. You’re stronger than you know. You’ll be okay.”

I nodded before rushing out of the classroom. I practically ran into this other guy as I sprinted down the hallway.

Just like his husband, Mr. Hummel-Anderson is as beautiful as he was on his wedding day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on Tumblr](https://cursedwithafairytale.tumblr.com/post/154878650890/klaine-advent-day-22-video)


End file.
